Piece by Broken Piece
by Krazie Kaity
Summary: War is over and Flippy has returned, but he brought something back with him that he wish he didn't. Now Flaky and Flippy are greeted with a list of things they most get through as a couple if they want to remain together. Sequel to One Day at a Time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back everyone for the sequel of my story One Day at a Time, and again I still can't thank everyone enough for all the love I received for ODaaT. Unlike ODaaT there will be no war, it is based more on daily struggles that everyone has to face as some point or another. I hope that won't deter you from reading and I hope everyone enjoys. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HTF characters,**

**only the story that I have thrown them in.**

Chapter I

An obnoxiously loud beeping filled the air, reaching over a tanned male hand pressed the off button the rectangular clock. Sitting up groggily the green haired man yawned loudly, scratching his scarred chest he looked down at the mess of red that was still laying asleep next him. Smiling he started to gently run his fingers through her tangled hair, watching her stir he couldn't help but fall in love all over again. Admiring her as she turned over and curled right back up next to his body he started feeling guilty about having to wake her up. Continuing to rub her hair he spoke softly, "Come on Flaky sweetheart, we've got to get up."

Groaning softly she stretched her legs out tiredly before opening her warm amber eyes. Making a few more humming sound she finally pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned on her soldiers arm. "Good morning sweetie," she answered him in a warm loving tone.

Turning his head slightly he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess… this bed really isn't all that comfortable though," she said with a small frown trying to bounce on the hard hotel mattress. Laughing a bit he rubbed her back and placed a light kiss on her lips then got up out of bed, leaning back he felt his back crack several times. She was right, it was even too hard for him, and he was use to sleeping in cots or on the ground, but at least it was right outside their nation's capital building.

"Well, look at it this way, after today we get to take a nice plane ride home and get to sleep comfortably in our own beds. First we need to get thought that day, so I'm going to go jump in the shower okay sweetie," he replied happily before making his way into the bathroom leaving his red head alone. Smiling she swung her legs over the side of bed and stretched out once more, today was Flippy's big day. It was only a month ago that he came home from serving overseas, and almost three months since he and his regiment were responsible for defeating the Scorpion Leader. Today he and his regiment would finally be formally awarded for their accomplishments. Standing up she had to get ready her, this was even a monumental day for her too, it was her first time off the island since going to look at Acorn Valley back in high school. However it was her first time at the capital city, and she was lucky enough to be able to be invited in to watch such an amazing event live.

Running her hand though her hair she was please to find that even though it was tangled from sleeping it stayed straight after she took so much time flat ironing her hair. Making her way over to her luggage she unzipped it the entire way around and lifted the lid so she could gather the things she'd need for the day. Stripping out of her pajamas she grabbed clean panties and slid them on and wrapped a strapless bra around her chest before picking up an unopened package of sheer nylons. Sitting on the edge of the bed she removed the ultra thin material from its incasing; scrunching up on leg she slipped her foot in carefully and pulled it up to her knee making sure not to snag it on any of her nails. Repeating the same for the other leg she stood up and pulled them up around her waist and made sure that it laid smoothly against her leg.

Returning to her case she lifted out a satin black strapless a-line dress and smiled. Unzipping the side she held the dress low enough to step into it the opening, pulling it up around her torso she held it with one hand and used the other to zip up the side of the dress so that it hugged her body. Looking in a mirror she smiled widely seeing how well it fit and fluffed out the small layer of tooling that was under the knee length skirt. Returning to her bag one last time she reached in and picked up her hair brush and a small makeup bag that Lammy had given her for such an occasion, with instructions on how to get the look she wanted. Smiling at how Lammy acted as if she didn't take this along with her she would die, sitting on the bed once more she started brushing out her long red hair. Though her attention quickly changed to her cell phone to see if she missed any calls or texts since going to sleep late last night, once she was sure she had none she set it back down. Hearing the door open she looked up to and was greeted with Flippy walking out with just a towel around his waist, "You took a little longer shower than normal… anything bother you?"

Staring at her with a dumbfounded look it took a second for what she said to actually sink in, feeling embarrassed that it took him so long he gave a light laugh, "Just a bit nervous , I mean it's not every day a soldier gets a medal of this caliber let alone have it awarded to you by the president. "

"I know, I'm nervous too and I'm not even going to meet him so I can only imagine how you are," she said and took a stand; strolling over to him and met his kiss. Smiling she gave him one more small peck and made her way into the bathroom. Pulling on a pair of boxer briefs he then turned to getting into his dress blues. Pulling up his pants he buttoned them up and slid into his crisp white dress shirt and closed it one button at a time. Tucking the bottom portion of his shirt into his pants he slid his black belt through each loop and adjusted it so that it fit. Standing in front of the mirror Flaky had been not long ago he turned his focus to knotting his black tie and making sure it was straight.

Nodding to himself he turned and looked at the last thing that needed to be put on, his jacket. Taking several long strides towards it he couldn't help but admire the changes that had been done to it, but one stuck out more than any of the others. A light blue rectangular ribbon that had just been sown on was the only thing he could really focus on. Reaching out he pressed his fingers against it just to make sure it was really there and he wasn't just dreaming. Smiling he took up his jacket and carefully threw it on over his dress shirt, buttoning it closed he tugged everything into place he had to look his best. Reaching down one final time and grabbed his black dress socks and polished shoes, occupying the edge of the bed he pulled his socks on.

Hearing a small noise he looked up and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The makeup that Flaky had put on only emphasized her natural beauty, and the smoky eye shadow seemed to make her amber eyes shine brightly. Unable to take his eyes off of her he followed her every move as she put the makeup bag back and picked up her heels. Joining him on the bed she smiled at her soldier; finally closing his mouth his expression softened and loving smiled at her. Reaching a hand up he pushed some of her straightened hair aside and cupped the side of her face and leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her pale pink lips. Placing her hands around his neck she held him there for several long seconds before breaking away and just gazing at one another, "You look absolutely amazing Flaky."

Blushing deeply she was at a loss for words, once she was about to respond another wave of loud beeping went off. Placing a soft kiss on his lips she had to break this loving moment, "That means we need to get going, you need to be there in like a half hour."

Looking over to the clock he stopped the beeping and swore to himself, he had taken more time that he was originally anticipating to. Reluctantly letting her go he returned to tying his dress shoes while Flaky slipped on her heels before getting up and covering her bare shoulders with a white shrug. Feeling arms wrap around her she giggled and picked up her small clutch and handed Flippy he beret. Kissing the nape of her neck as thanks, he guided her out of the room and down to the main floor where they met up with his parents. Grizzly was also in his dress blues and smiled at the two of them; joy filled his gentle eyes and pulled Flippy into a proud loving hug. Rose who wore a dark blue floor length dress also hugged her son letting him know just how proud of him she was. Letting him go she turned and hugged Flaky happy that to see her again and that she was able to take the time off on such short notice to be here. As they walked out Flaky's jaw fell open as they were met with the presidential escort vehicle; as she continued to stare in awe Flippy chucked and helped her and his mother in before joining them inside.

After a short car ride the capital building for the actual ceremony, both Flaky and Flippy were staring in awe at the luxurious entry they were greeted with. This was a very special experience for both of them; slowly following their guides they tried to take in as much as they could in such a short amount of time. Going up a small staircase this is where they were forced to split, Flippy gave her one more kiss before placing on his beret and following his father and their guide. Turning to Rose, Flaky joined her and their guide down another hallway. Shifting her view back and forth examining everything along the way, but was then interrupted by a sweet loving voice, "Amazing isn't it?"

Looking up to Rose she smiled and nodded in agreeance, "It's absolutely amazing. I never in a million years imagined I'd ever get a chance to attend such an amazing event, or even enter the capital building."

Laughing softly Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment, "It truly is an amazing experience, isn't it? I'm still amazed by everything here and this is my third time."

"Third," Flaky exclaimed looking over to her boyfriend's mother.

"Grizzly is a double recipient of the Medal of Honor," she explained to the red head with a gentle smile as their guide then took a turn into the designated room. Ushering them into the row the two women walked to the seats near the end behind some miscellaneous military officers. Lowering herself into a seat she watched nervously as she saw the only person she knew hugging and talking to the woman next to her. The other woman was around the same age and height as Rose, but it was upon further inspection that she noticed that they also shared the same welcoming green eyes. The blonde woman in a wine colored dress was then turned to face Flaky as Rose spoke gently, "I'd like you to meet Flippy's girlfriend Flaky Piquant. Flaky dear this is Flippy's other Aunt, Lily."

Reaching out her hand and spoke in a more excitable tone than Rose, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Flaky then returned to her feet at shook the woman's hand then held her hands together in front of her, "I-it's a pleasure t-to meet you t-too."

The three women returned to their seat and Lily then started telling her sister and Flaky how she was finally thinking about settling down and trying to find a husband now that she was done exploring the world. Flaky was very absorbed in her story about how she had been a nature expert and fell in love with the world around her and found a passion in traveling. That was until she hear a young voice giggle and call out her name, turning around she gasped as she saw two of her neighbors. Kneeling down she let the blond haired toddler in a fresh black suit hug her and wrapped her arms around him to pick him up, "Hi Cub!"

Looking up she saw Pop walking over also in a black suit with a smile on his face; Rose and Lily both gasped and stood up. Rose was the first to pull her brother-in-law into a hug, "I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it."

"After thinking about it there was no way I could miss my nephew get such an award, and Mum wouldn't want me to miss this for the world," he said happily releasing Rose and looked over to the Lily, "Lily, it's been ages, how have you been?"

Sitting down and letting the family members get reacquainted Flaky set Cub in the chair next to her and started playing patty cake with him to keep him occupied. Slowly the room started to fill to its max capacity as family and friends of the other four that were also to be awarded began to take their seats; most of them doing what she had been doing only moments before and carefully examining the room trying to take it all in. After the chairs were filled and it started to quiet down she noticed another handful of people with equipment came in and started setting up cameras around the room so that this historical moment could be recorded. Keeping her eyes up to the stage she watched as Grizzly walked in and talked to several different people before taking a seat along with some other officers.

A moment later four soldiers wearing the same dress blues as Flippy walked in from the same door as Grizzly. The first one was a tall lightly tanned man with golden yellow hair and bright amber eyes; behind him was a man just a few inches shorter with a dark tan and black hair with dark brown eyes. The third man was the same height as the one before him but had fair skin with blue-gray hair with bright blue eyes; the last on in the small precession was a thin tanned woman with dark green hair pulled back into a tight bun and slate gray eyes. Turning as a unit they took a seat stiffly, it was clear that each one of them were nervous to be in front of the large crowd and the president. A moment later Flippy walked in greeted each of his men before taking the first seat. Looking through the crowd he met Flaky's gaze and gave her a loving smile, and in return she did the same. Though their attention turned to an office staff member took stage to inform them that the ceremony would be starting momentarily.

* * *

A/N: I was originally planning on updating this as quickly as I did with ODaaT, but work is not going to allow that at all, so please bare with me. The transfer for my job was meant to only be temporary, but they are looking to make it permanent, and I really hope that doesn't happen because its become very draining, both physically and mentally. As for chapter two, hopefully I can have it up in the next two weeks, but if not look for the new chapter to be up late June. I do apologize in advance to the long wait, and much love to everyone who reads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HTF characters,**

**only the story that I have thrown them in.**

Chapter II

Almost as soon as the announcing officer had every stand music began to play as the center doors opened. With all heads turning in to the entrance the officer spoke clearly as he announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The President and Misses Melody Pantteri, accompanied by Vice President Rosomak."

Entering first was the President and First Lady, both of which had warm vibrant smiles across their faces. As they made their way down the pathway that was made out for them the Vice President walked a few steps behind with a bright smile. The President then placed a light kiss on his wife's cheek then shook his vice's hand; the First Lady and Vice President then parted and went to their designated seats while the President stepped up onto the small stage. Walking over to the soldiers he firmly shook each of their hands before making his way to the podium. Looking over the crowd he spoke gently, "Please take a seat."

While the entire audience returned to resting in their chairs the President and five soldiers that were to be rewarded remained standing. Taking a moment to look over his sheets the President returned his gaze up to those who had joined him in this event. Taking a calming breath he began, "First of all I'd like to thank you all for joining us. As you may know today is truly an extraordinary day because this is the first time in our nation's history that all surviving members of a regiment will be given our nation's highest honor, The Medal of Honor. They are also the first ones to receive his honor during the Desert Scorpion Wars."

Pausing he looked over and smiled at the soldiers and made a hand gesture towards them, "These five have shown great initiative and valor and furthermore they even took advantage of the situation that they had found themselves in. With teamwork and great leadership they accomplished what many thought to be the impossible, and after getting to meet with each of them in the Oval Office it is clear how they concurred their enemies. Every one of them possessing great talent and even greater passion that allowed them to go above and beyond their own limits. All of them as humble as they are heroic, and with great honor I present to you First Sergeant Flippy Orso, Corporal Christian Ligar, Specialist Francis Moqueur, Private First Class Falke Adler, and Private First Class Sly Camaleonte."

Pausing once again and applause erupted for the stars of this event; each of the soldiers couldn't help but smile at the honor they were receiving. The President calmly waited for the crowd to quiet down before he continued, "This truly is a joyous occasion, and something I've been looking forward to, and the Medal of Honor shows the gratitude of our entire nation. So today we are also joined by several member of congress, including senators and representatives from each of their homes states. We are also accompanied by some staff from the Department of Defense; including Secretary of Defense Robert Sellar, Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff, Mike Eend, and Army Secretary John Bock. And last but not least my personal friend and father to one of our recipients, Army Special Forces General Grizzly Orso."

President Pantteri then looked to Grizzly and smiled and gave a small nod, Grizzly took a stand and smiled widely waving to the crowd. The audience clapped once more, taking a seat he allowed the President to again regained control of the event. "I'd like to welcome their brother comrades in the two-hundred and ninety-fifth regiment who are here today to join their brethren in receiving this award." Pausing once again he looked down at the podium for a quick moment before returning his gaze to the people before him. "Finally I'm also honored to have the family members of our heroes including; Corporal Christian Ligar's wife, Saja, and their newborn baby girl Leona. Sara Camaleonte who lost a son prior to Sly even joining the Army and never stopped supporting her."

Turning his attention to the soldiers he continued, "I understand that the past several months have not been easy on any of you. Not only having to deal with the shock of recent events, but also have had to retell your tale a countless number of times, then to stand up here today and again be reminded of your story. But you all said the same thing; you do it to help you honor those who weren't able to make it home to their families, and to remind everyone that we still have men and women in uniform fighting every day. So that's how we'll start this, with the retelling of this tale."

Looking down at the podium once more and took a deep breath before looking forward, "Imagine, if you will, a mid morning day that starts just like any other when a call comes in. Everyone is told to load up their trucks and get to the capital city as soon as possible. One troop leaves, leaving Flippy Orso, who was then only a Sergeant at the time is left in charge of getting his troop ready for their call as an eerie calm sets in. After being forced to sit and wait quietly for several hours the call finally comes in and it's telling you to be prepared to fight your way through. Once setting forth you realize just why you were warned as shrapnel and debris from the last convoy is lying around. Hearing gunshot close in Sergeant Orso sent some of his men to check it out, but before anyone could react they spotted a RPG missile heading straight for them and sent the first jeep airborne with their sergeant and one other of your comrades still trapped inside. Trying to group everyone back together as the enemy appears over the hill and men start falling, Corporal Ligar thought on his toes and pulled the injured behind the convoy truck he had been driving while the rest started pulling back while defending themselves. Once the numbers of the enemies start to dwindle Corporal ordered for everyone to start making his way up the hill while Specialist Moqueur set up his scope and took down as many as he could from a distance so his comrades could make it up safely.

Once up the hill Moqueur follows suit, and not a moment too soon as the other truck was targeted shortly after. They were now stranded and fighting what seemed to quickly turn into a losing battle as more and more men fell right beside them. Until Sergeant Orso appeared from behind from what they thought was where they would have found him dead. Catching the enemy off guard they were able to take down the rest. With just these five left they started the journey to the capital city on foot since they had no communication devices intact with them, when they came across a small house. Entering it for temporary shelter they made the discovery that it was actually a Scorpion Army sub base, filled with everything that the Scorpion Army wouldn't want to fall in enemy hands. Then their luck seemed to only increase as several of the Scorpion leaders closet men entered. Having subdued them Sergeant Orso decided to take mater into his hand. Some would have looked at this as treason, but his actions of calling the Scorpion Leader instead of for help, is what turned the tide.

They then prepared their weapons with the ammo that was left in storage for their enemies as they waited out the arrival of their sole target. Setting themselves up at strategic points throughout the house just in time as the Scorpion Leader and a small group of his men enter; once his men opened fire these five jumped into action and each took advantage of the small section they were in. In the end it was Corporal Ligar who silenced the tyrant that had been plaguing us for over a decade now. However that's not where it ends, as Sergeant Orso opened the door he was gun down by one lone soldier that sat in the convoy waiting for his leader to return. That is when Private Camaleonte quickly ran to her superiors side and took out the last man before turning her attention to the now bullet riddled Sergeant. If it wasn't for Private Camaleonte quick action to try and stop the bleeding and Private Adler medical skills to get out as many bullets and stitch up the wounds before help arrived that saved their Sergeants life."

Facing the five soldiers again he began speaking just to them, "I understand that each of you have been struggling with your own memories of that day. Think that this was somehow a failure because not everyone came home with you. But as your Commander In Chief, and on behalf of our nation, I am here to tell you that it was quite the opposite. Each of you went above and beyond your duties, and because of your courage we have been able to bring home almost half of our troops home from war. Because of your honor a former Green Beret came forward and said that the five of you truly embodied not only your motto, but everything that our special forces stand for. Because of this children will know that no matter where you come from, you can do great things and change the world. They have told me 'it wasn't just us; it was our entire team who deserves to be up here with us because we are all part of an extended family. So to keep to their wishes I'd like to conclude with the family of the deceased to please rise and share in our nation's great honor on their behalf."

About twenty-five people in the audience stood up with tears in their eyes as they held pictures of their lost loved ones close. A round of applause came roaring from every corner of the room because they too had given their lives for such a larger picture. Many of the family members mouthed the words 'thank you' as they choked back tears. The moment seemed to last much longer than it did, but soon everyone quelled their hands and the families sat back down.

Once the attention was back on President Pantteri he reiterated himself, "We are all part of an extended family. That's a lesson we need to remember because as a nation we are all part of each other's extended family. To our special forces, to all our men and women in uniform, and to every citizen of our great nation, let us always be faithful. As we prepare for the reading of the citation I would like to say is Sly, Falke, Francis, Christian, and Flippy, god bless you all, god bless all our men and women who serve, and god bless everyone. De oppresso liber."

A round of applause followed as President Pantteri stepped away from the podium and stood next to the row of soldier who had not moved from their state of attention unless it was to clam. Grizzly then made his way up to the stage and lifted one of the medals that were to be awarded out of its case and held it up presenting it for the audience could see. As he did this the original speaker then stepped back up to the podium and began his reading:

"The president, in the name of Congress takes pleasure in presenting the Medal of Honor to First Sergeant Flippy T. Orso, Corporal Christian L. Ligar, Specialist Francis H. Monqueur, Private First Class Falke E. Adler, and Private First Class Sly A. Camaleonte at the Forest Special Forces, in their gallant efforts and risking their lives going above and beyond the call of duty. Being assaulted by enemy troops the five of them stayed by each other and took advantage of the situation and killed over two dozen enemy soldiers. Then when finding the sub-base instead of calling in for backup they took the opposition and brought out the Scorpion Leader from hiding and to them. Then killing him and several more soldiers at point-blank range, then after airlifting out the mortally injured First Sergeant Flippy Orso went back to gather their deceased comrades so that they could be given a proper burial. Then after they made sure everyone was accounted for then informed superiors about the information that was in the base they had found. In these actions they held the highest credit of the Special Forces."

President Pannteri then carefully took the first medal from Grizzly and lifted it up over Flippy's head, as the medal laid on his chest the president clipped it around his neck. Patting him on the shoulder he shook his hand before they both faced forward for a quick photo together. A small round of applause come from where Flaky and his family were seated, curling a corner of his lips up into a small smile he stepped to the other side of his father so that the ceremony could continue. Moving on to Corporal Ligar he again took the medal from Grizzly to place around the young man's neck, taking a picture the process began again as he moved down the line.

After Sly received her they all stood in line just like before quietly as applause came from everyone again. Tears of joy started to stream silently down Flippy's cheek, and he wasn't the only one, both Christian and Sly too followed suit while Falke and Francis held there's back with all their might. The speaker began once more "Let us close in prayer." Everyone in the room bowed their heads as he continued, "God let this ceremony serve as a reminder of the responsibility that comes with receiving a great gift of freedom. As we depart these halls and return to our daily lives, we pray that you will enable us to when called upon, we will recall the courage and fearlessness that these five showed, and all those who bear the stars of valor, so that we may be able to live up to our responsibilities to bring honor to you and to this country. In your name we pray, amen."

There was a pause as the speaker and Grizzly took their seats and the president retook the podium for one last time, "I would like to thank every one of you for joining us today, to honor Flippy, Christian, Falke, Francis, and Sly. We are eternally grateful to all the men and women in uniform, and I hope that all of you have not only been inspired by this ceremony, but also find hospitality in the White House, I hear the food it pretty good," he paused for a second as the audience laughed lightly. "Thank you very much everybody, and god bless you."

Clapping filled the room once again as the president shook everyone's hand one final time, as some calm music filled the air Flippy led his men once more out of the room where they could go and be reunited with their families. As they exited Flippy furiously wiped his face from that dampness and couldn't help laughing as Falke and Francis both were wiping their faces dry. Before getting a chance to say anything they lined up once again noticing that people were starting to exit. Shaking hands after hand of senators, governors, and fellow soldier's family started to come out and gravitate to their loved ones. Nothing made him smile more than seeing Christian kissing his newborn daughters forehead before holding her closely. He was then brought back to his focus when he was pulled into a proud hug from his father. Smiling he wrapped his arms around him and patted his father on the back, after being released he spotted his mother and kissed on the cheek and hugged her closely.

"Don't hog him," A voice came from behind his mother, looking up he spotted his aunt who he hadn't seen in years, smiling wider he released his mother and moved to Lily. Hugging his aunt closely he chuckled at her comment about him looking so grown up and then proceeded on to Pop and Cub before pausing and spotting a smiling, teary, red head that was patiently waiting for him.

"Congratulations handsome," she said in a happily shaky voice as she started fidgeting now that everyone was looking to them. Walking up to her slowly he brushed some hair away from her face and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Throwing her arms around his neck she held him there for as long as she could. Breaking the kiss he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let her go. "It wouldn't mean anything if you weren't here."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh God guys I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. A lot of things came up with work and now we're going out of business so I'm working 35-45 hours a week, and its been draining me. I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of next month, if not there may be another few month wait and I am really sorry for that. Plus this chapter took forever to write on top of everything, this literally is a compilation of about five different Medal of Honor ceremonies that I had watched over and over to make sure that I got all the details correct. Also much love to everyone who faved, alerted, and reviewed. Now I am off to bed, I have a 12 hour day tomorrow.


End file.
